


Respira

by Freyja



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respira Kate, el último capitulo según la visión de Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respira

Titulo: Respira   
Nota de la autora: este es el primer fic que intento de Castle así que pido un poco de paciencia conmigo.

Canción de Luis Fonsi

Castle POV

“A ciegas cruzando entre el miedo y la pena.  
Sola de fé, golpeas la pared.  
Arañas el mantel,  
Temblando como un barco de papel.  
Te veo, entiendo que estás bajo cero.  
Cerca de ti, me quedo sin hablar.  
Te escucho sin juzgar y  
Trato de ayudarte a respirar…”

Kate se lo que duele, se que ya te estas quedando sin fuerzas, que sientes que no tienes nadie en quien confiar, que estas tratando de armar todas tus barreras para que el dolor no te acabe y puedo verlo, puedo ver que ya no puedes respirar.  
Yo puedo ayudarte amor si tan solo no estuvieras tan asustada para dejarme entrar, para permitir que te ayude con esa carga que pareces llevar sobre tus hombros mi amada, a veces quisiera encontrar a todos aquellos que te han lastimado, a todos los que te han hecho resguardar tu corazón con tanto celo y hacerlos pagar por dañarte, pero solo puedo conformarme con estar a tu lado.

“Yo sé cuanto cansa sufrir, descansa mi amor.  
Respira, aguanta un segundo y respira.  
Cierra los ojos y mira.  
Mientras te duela, respira conmigo el dolor…”

Toma mi mano Kate, déjame entrar, déjame ayudarte a que el dolor no te acabe, es ¿Qué no puedes ver que sin ti yo no sabría seguir? Que te has vuelto parte de mi alma parte de mi existencia, ¿No puedes ver cuanto te amo? Toma mi mano, toma mi mano amor y déjame protegerte, déjame Kate.

“Mañana si el juego te sirve otra carta,  
Una mejor, sé que voy a estar ahí.  
Para apostar por ti y celebrar que quieres ser feliz.  
Se puede aprender a sufrir, por eso, mi amor…”

Ven a mi, deja que me lleve conmigo tus sombras, deja que te muestre la luz que tu le brindas a mi vida, ven a mi Kate déjame encadenar tus demonios, deja que te ayude a enfrentar las batallas para que ya no pelees sola, déjame amor, déjame mostrarte que no estas sola que ya nadie te dañara, abre tu alma y deja que cure tus heridas.

“Respira, aguanta un segundo y respira.  
Cierra los ojos y mira.  
Muerde la rabia y respira.  
La vida, a veces no es justa la vida.  
Hoy sólo hay velas caídas.  
Mientras te duela, respira conmigo el dolor…”

Te veo y puedo ver que te estas desvaneciendo, que están acabando con tu luz , te veo y se que tus fuerzas se están acabando, se que le han asestado un golpe casi fatal a tu esperanza, alguien destruyó tu fe, puedo ver que te estas quedando sin aire, que el dolor se esta haciendo cada vez más difícil de sobrellevar, todos podemos verte como te desvaneces enfrente nuestro, como perdemos tu esencia, déjame luchar por ti, NO ESTAS SOLA AMOR, RESPIRA, MIENTRAS TE DUELA RESPIRA CONMIGO EL DOLOR.

“Llora hasta las lágrimas.  
Suelta hasta la última.  
Baja hasta el fin,  
Que de allí no pasarás.  
No me moveré de aquí.  
Yo no dejaré que te ahogues en el mar.  
Si aún puedes respirar, respira, respira, respira…”

Pelea Kate, no permitas que las sombras te derroten, déjame pelear junto a ti, déjame amarte Kate, mírame a los ojos y ve mi amor por ti.  
Mírame Kate, mírame.

“Oh oh oh... oh,  
Respira aguanta un segundo y respira!  
Cierra los ojos y mira.  
Muerde la rabia y respira.  
La vida, a veces no es justa la vida.  
Hoy solo hay velas caídas.  
Mientras te duela respira conmigo el dolor.

Oh oh ohh...  
Oh oh ohh...  
Oh oh ohh...  
Oh ohh ohh...

Respira aguanta un segundo y respira!  
Cierra los ojos y mira.  
Mientras te duela respira conmigo el dolor…”

RESPIRA KATE, NO ME DEJES, RESPIRA KATE NO ME DEJES, RESPIRA KATE NO ME DEJES, RESPIRA KATE NO ME DEJES QUE YO TE AMO…  
RESPIRA MI AMOR, RESPIRA KATE QUE TE AMO, SOLAMENTE RESPIRA…

Fin

¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
